La Vida de un Guardia Peliazul
by Mc-19051
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si las visiones que tuvo Mike sobre la vida pasada de Andru no eran del todo ciertas? ¡Pasen y descubranlo! Precuela de Cambiando el Juego Cada review es muy bien valorado UwU me motivan a seguir escribiendo
1. Chapter 1

_**La vida de un guardia peliazul.**_

_**Aquí reportándose Mc! ¿Cómo están? Al fin! Ya acomode todas mis ideas, y por fin puedo empezar a hacer la adorada (y ya no tan esperada) precuela de ¨Cambiando el Juego¨ .**_

_**Cualquier review, fav o follow es realmente apreciado! UwU Este fic, no es una parodia, se dividirá en dos grandes tomos, es decir, se narrara la vida de mi adorable (y sensual) Fan Character Andru antes de convertirse en robot, y luego se narrara su vida después de ser un robot, y el porque todos ¨reviven¨ en el final de ¨Cambiando el Juego¨.**_

_**Oh! Y los textos que aparezcan entre [] son los pensamientos del actual Andru.**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos, ¡La precuela!**_

* * *

Era como la decima vez que me acomodaba el cuello de mi camisa, definitivamente, las camisas no estaban hechas para mi, suspire obstinado mirando el reloj, 4:30 PM. Se suponía que debía de ir a salir a buscar trabajo en la mañana, pero salieron demasiados altercados y contratiempos para poder hacerlo a esa hora, mire el periódico que se encontraba en la mesita de noche lo tome y volvi a ojear la sección de trabajos, había un gran circulo rojo en el anuncio de una famosa pizzería de la ciudad, ¨Se busca guardia que trabaje de 12:00 AM a 6:00 AM ¨.

Claro, mi experiencia como guardia, era poca o nula, ¿Pero que tan difícil podía ser? El horario se ajustaba perfectamente a mi vida cotidiana, yo era alguien que el significado de la palabra ¨dormir¨ no se encontraba registrado en su cerebro, muchos de mis amigos me insultaban o se burlaban de mi por eso, diciéndome cosas como ¨Por eso es que tus ojos son de ese color¨ ¨Intento barato de búho¨ ¿Qué tenía de malo que mis ojos tuviesen una tonalidad tan clara de gris y que el color de mi cabello naturalmente fuese un azul metalico asimilando al color negro?

**[Ahora que lo pienso, yo era alguien bastante raro… Bueno, todavía lo soy.]**

Mire un poco optimista el anuncio ¡Ese trabajo seria mio sea como sea! La paga no era tan mala después de todo, 100 dólares por trabajar 30 horas en total ¿Qué había de difícil en eso? Un par de apuestas por aquí, contar cartas por allá, y con facilidad yo transformaría esos 100 dólares en millones.

**[Es curioso que yo estuviese ansioso por conseguir ese trabajo teniendo en cuenta lo que me paso allí.]**

Mi celular sonó, era mi novia, Susan, una hermosa chica de cabello largo castaño, y unos divinos ojos azules, piel pálida y labios naturalmente rojos, ¡Era una preciosidad de chica! Siempre fui alguien bastante confiado, pero todavía no me podía creer que tal preciosidad de chica estuviese a mi lado, era dulce, inocente, muy sincera…

**[Y puta.]**

-¡Hola!- Salude animadamente a la llamada de Susan.

-Hola, querido, te encuentro ansioso ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto ella bastante curiosa, ante mi tono de voz.

-Oh, nada interesante, solo que conseguí trabajo.- Estaba más que seguro que ese trabajo seria mío.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- Ella se escuchaba sorprendida y alegre, pero yo no tenía una respuesta para ello ¿Cómo le diría a Susan que mi ¨genial¨ trabajo era ser un guardia nocturno en una pizzería familiar? Me quede callado unos segundos buscando una respuesta muy sensata y que no sonase a mentira.

-¿Andru?- Ella seguía al teléfono, esperando mi respuesta.

El televisor que se encontraba a mi lado, por lo visto, escucho mis suplicas mentales, y para mi muy buena suerte, estaban pasando las noticas, esta vez estaban hablando de un tal casino ¨Blue Roses¨, el casino solo llevaba un mes desde que lo inauguraron, un trabajo perfecto para mi, que la gente se podía creer.

-¡En Blue Roses!- Al fin pude responder, o mas bien, le grite al parlante del teléfono un poco desesperado, esperanzado de que Susan pudiese creerme tal mentira.

-¿Y de qué?- Se le escuchaba un poco desconfiada, era comprensible.

-Croupier.- Mi respuesta fue casi un susurro, claramente lo que ganaba un croupier era mcho más de lo que posiblemente ganaría siendo guardia de una pizzería familiar.

-Tu, con tus cartas, deberías buscarte unos hábitos más sanos, ya sabes, me preocupo mucho por ti, no sé lo que me haría si algo malo te pasase, te amo mucho…- Se oía bastante preocupada.

**[Creo que se me olvido decir que también era bastante mentirosa.]**

-Tranquila, nada malo me pasara ¡Te lo aseguro! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser repartir cartas o jugar con los dados? – Intente consolarla un poco.- ¡Aparte mi sueldo será grandioso! No te preocupes, ¿Si?- Puse el tono de voz más dulce que podía, solo por ella mostraba ese lado de mí, yo era bastante arisco, por si me lo preguntan.

-Está bien…- No se oía muy segura, dichas estas palabras ella colgó.

Vale, ahora, necesito saber ¿Cómo demonios seré un Croupier en un casino que ni siquiera está en la ciudad? Esa pregunta invadió mi cabeza, ella no tardaría en darse cuenta de ello, ser mentiroso jamás se me dio del todo bien que digamos, lo mío era ser sincero, sin importar las consecuencias, la gente me catalogaba como alguien imprudente ¿Pero acaso eso me importaba? Claro que no.

En la ciudad no habían casinos, otro punto en mi contra, estaba acorralado, más tarde hablaría con ella y le diría la verdad.

Me termine de arreglar ¡Ni loco me pondría corbata! Tarde 15 minutos arreglándome el cuello de esa camisa, no quería ni imaginarme cuanto tardaría poniéndome una corbata, me encamine hacia esa pizzería, tome un taxi, el lugar quedaba un poco lejos de mi casa, mientras viajaba en el taxi, me fui preparando mentalmente para las posibles preguntas que me harían en mi entrevista de trabajo.

**[Requisitos para ser guardia de Freddy's: Saber aparentar que piensas.]**

Llegue a esa pizzería, estaba hasta el tope de gente, habían niños chillando y corriendo por doquier, era estresante, pase con dificultad, y en el proceso me topé con un señor.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- Me pregunto amistosamente el señor, debía tener unos 40 y tantos.

-Sí, ¿Podría decirme que tengo que hacer para hablar con el dueño de este lugar?- Hable firmemente.

-¡Estás hablando con el mismo!- Respondió alegremente ese señor.- Ven, vamos a mi oficina, allí podremos hablar más tranquilamente.- Comento mientras se encaminaba hacia dicha oficina.

Cuando llegamos a dicha oficina, no salía de lo que me esperaba, estaba el típico escritorio del jefe, papeles regados, los archivos colapsados con papeles, una planta sintetica en una esquina, paredes con tonos palidos, una cartelera con información a las espaldas del escritorio del jefe, una papelera, lo típico, lo único que mesorprendi de ver, fueron esos horrendos dibujos que estaban pegados a las paredes, y un poster que en su centro tenia la imagen de un lobo negro con gorro de policía.

Mi futuro jefe pudo notar que me encontraba detallando ese poster. Me sonrio y comento:

-El es nuestro futuro nuevo animatronico, ¡Max, el lobo guardián! Hara lo típico que hacen los demás, entretener a los niños, pero haciendo monólogos de seguridad y cortesía.- Comento alegremente mi futuro jefe.- Divertido y muy sano, ¿Cierto?- Siguió hablando muy divertido.

-Si… si.- Ladee un poco la cabeza, en realidad no le había prestado mucha atención a su monologo, por estar detallando esos horrorosos dibujos ¿Cómo un niño podía dibujar tales cosas? Definitivamente, las madres de esos niños debían llevarlos a alguna clase de psiquiatra o algo así.

-Lo sé, son horrendos.- Empezó a hablar de nueva cuenta mi futuro jefe.

-Y dan un poco de miedo.- Comente yo mirando uno en particular.- El niño que dibujo ese, debe ir a un psiquiatra.- Termine de decir mientras detallaba más ese dibujo, era un niño rubio sin ojos y lleno de sangre, obviamente, el niño había sido dibujado de una manera muy amorfa, y detrás de él se veían puras manchas purpuras, y habían muchas sonrisas al rededor del niño, definitivamente, aterrador.

-La madre me dijo, que él estaba teniendo sueños así.- Hablo el señor.

-¿Y dónde está el niño ahora?- En realidad ese tema me generaba bastante curiosidad, pero por la cara que puso el señor, supuse que era mala idea seguir hablando de ese tema.

-Está muerto, la madre me conto que lo encontraron muerto en su habitación, tenía sangre saliendo de sus ojos y oídos, nunca pudieron descifrar la causa de su extraña muerte, meses después consiguieron a la madre del niño colgada, ya sabes, se había suicidado.- Me respondió nostálgicamente.

-Oh… Vaya, esto es incómodo…- Comente sorprendido y a la vez incomodo por el tema.

-Lo sé, ahora dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Me pregunto alegremente ¿A caso ese viejo no sabía el significado de estar deprimido?

-Por el trabajo de guardia nocturno.- Respondí un poco consternado ante la extraña ciniquez de ese viejo.

**[Si vuelvo a ver a ese viejo, no dudare en quemarlo vivo.]**

-¡Contratado!- Me respondió alegremente el viejo.- Por cierto, me llamo Fredd, un gusto, ¿Y tú eres?- Ni bien ¨Fredd¨ se sabía mi nombre y ya me tenía contratado.

-Andru.- Respondí tajante mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Supongo que ya has de saber cuál es tu horario, ¿Cierto? De 12:00 AM hasta las 6:00 AM, ya vuelvo.- Me comento mientras se retiraba hacia uno de los archivos colapsado de papel, y de allí saco un traje de guardia nocturno.- Este será tu nuevo uniforme, empiezas esta noche ¿Entendido?- Dicho esto, Fredd me abrazo por el hombro.- Ven, te enseñare la pizzería.- Termino de decir mientras, literalmente, me sacaba a patadas de su oficina.

Nuestro recorrido empezó en el escenario principal, estaban las 3 estrellas características de la pizzería, según Fredd, estos se llamaban Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica y Toy Freddy, ellos cantaban y bailaban para entretener a los niños.

Luego me llevo hacia la cueva de los niños (Kid's Cove), había un animatronico totalmente desmantelado allí, hice una mueca de horror al ver tal cosa, habían cables, alambres y muchas otras piezas metálicas esparcidas por allí, mi nuevo jefe pudo notar mi expresión y volvió a hablar.

-Ella es Foxina, una animatroncio encargada de entretener a los niños con bailes, cantos y actuaciones con su marioneta, pero como veras, a los niños de hoy en día eso les aburre, y la vieron más divertida destruyéndola, curioso ¿No?- Hablo mi jefe mientras me sacaba de allí.

Luego me llevo a otra parte de la pizzería, esa pizzería era inmensa ¡Había un carrusel allí adentro! Había otro animatronico, pero este era más pequeño, era redondo y repartía globos, esa sonrisa que tenía daba miedo.

¡Otra habitación más! En esta había una gran caja, y muchos peluches a su alrededor.

-Espera y ya verás.- Hablo animadamente mi jefe, la música que salía de la caja se acabó, y automáticamente salió una horrorosa marioneta de adentro, esta le entregaba regalos a los niños, la cara que esa marioneta tenia era perturbadora, ¡Muchos más dibujos horrorosos! Estos eran igual o más perturbadores que los otros ¿Acaso Fredd no sabía otro método de decoración que fuese poner esos asquerosos dibujos por todos lados? Si seguía asi, me terminaría volviendo loco a causa de esos dibujos.

El lugar más esperado y extraño de todos, mi oficina. Esta era grande, tenía una gigantesca puerta en medio, y dos ductos de ventilación a cada lado, a mis espaldas habían montones de cajas, ira a saber Dios que cosas contienen dichas cajas, mi escritorio, era un desorden, habían envolturas de comida chatarra por todos lados, detallando mi oficina, jure haber visto un ojo tirado en el suelo, pero mi jefe me volvió a entretener, y me saco de allí.

-Espero te sepas el camino hacia tu oficina.- Comento alegremente mi jefe mientras nos dirigía hacia su oficina, espero verte esta noche.- Termino de hablar mi jefe mientras me daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

-Le agradecería que no me tocase.- Fue lo único que le respondí mirándolo de muy mala manera, el automáticamente retiro su mano y volvió a sonreír.

-¡Te veo hoy en la noche!- Me grito a mis espaldas, mientras salía de esa pizzería.

Ya tenía el trabajo, mire mi reloj, 6:45 PM, tal vez mañana hablaría con Susan, necesitaba prepararme psicológicamente para mi nuevo trabajo.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado! Cualquier review es muy valorado.**_

_**De los 4 guardias que ha habido cronológicamente en el juego (Purple Guy, Phone Guy, Jeremy y Mike) si incluimos Andru serian 5, el seria respectivamente el tercer guardia, el fue ANTES que Jeremy. Espero no generar confusiones a través de esto.**_

_**Posiblemente este capítulo sea un poco aburrido, claro, es el prólogo. Recuerden el texto que [aparece entre estas cositas cuyo nombre no recuerdo] son pensamientos del actual Andru.**_

_**Mañana a más tardar, publicare otro nuevo capítulo de: ¨ ¡5 animatronicos, 1 Demonio, 1 Guardia y un solo destino, nena!¨**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí Mc reportandose! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien!**_

_**Me he de resignar ante la idea de poder poner los links aquí, porque esta preciosa pagina no se que tiene, que no acepta la mayor parte de los links que le pongo, asi que meh.**_

_**Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué imagen tiene el fic ¨¡5 Animatronicos, 1 Demonio, 1 Guardia y un solo destino, nena!¨? En mi explorador no se ve, debería de tener como imagen a Toy Bonnie con un mensaje en ingles.**_

_**Anyway. Sin mas preámbulos, aquí el nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

Después de haber salido de esa estresante y extraña pizzería, me encamine hacia mi casa, no sin antes comprar un par de víveres, puede que mi novia siempre se queje de mis… muy multiples formas de ganar dinero, pero siempre andaba con dinero en el bolsillo.

Entre esas estaban mis dos favoritas, contar cartas y apostar, claro, contar cartas era en muchos casinos eso era ilegal, asi que me iba a mi segunda preferida: Apostar, con tener 100 dolares con los cuales poder jugar, salía victorioso ¡Inclusive con 1000 dolares!

Mi novia, siempre se preocupaba por mi bienestar, como dije anteriormente, ella era demasiado dulce.

**[Y puta.]**

Solo por ella me propuse a buscar un trabajo, mas o menos, normal. Ya que estar sentado 7 horas en una oficina no se adaptaba mucho a mi que digamos, pero este trabajo tenia un aire diferente, olía a peligro, tal vez por el hecho de que ahora me tocaría ser guardia de seguridad por la noche.

Llegue a mi casa, puse los víveres en la mesa y me dedique a observar el traje de guardia de seguridad, debí de habérmelo supuesto, había una camisa de celeste claro, con palabras negras ordinarias, una insignia con el logo de la pizzería, no salía del paradigma, lo único que me molestaba era el hecho de que fuese una camisa, ¿No podía ser un chemis o algo parecido? Una camisa.

Me dedique a darme una ducha, me sentía ansioso, nervioso, tal vez un buen baño con agua fría me relajase ese extraño sentir, mire mi reflejo en el espejo, sonreí levemente, me lave la cara, pero cuando volví a levantar el rostro para ver mi reflejo, no me sorprendí mucho de ver eso sinceramente, era yo, pero albino, y el fondo era negro, para mí ya era eso una costumbre.

Hacía meses que estaba teniendo ese tipo de ¨visiones¨ para no llamarles arranques espontáneos de locura, me removí el cabello y suspire, cada vez que esas ¨visiones¨ se daban el lujo de aparecer, me sentía cansado y agobiado, me golpee levemente el rostro, y me encamine hacia la ducha con la intención de bañarme.

**-Ya en la pizzería.-**

Mire el juego de llaves dudoso, ¡Ya había intentado con todas las llaves del manojo! Me estaba empezando a inquietar un poco, mire hacia ambos lados, simplemente empuje una de las puertas, y esta se abrió sin más. El viejo no había cerrado la pizzería.

**[Dudo mucho que tenga necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo, ¿Quién en su santo juicio entraría en esa pizzería de noche?]**

Termine de entrar en la pizzería, camine con tranquilidad, el lugar estaba oscuro, así que opte por sacar mi linterna e iluminarme un poco el camino, pero mera sorpresa que…

-¡Y yo que creía ser el único que venía a esta pizzería a estas horas!- Escuche como alguien, literalmente, me gritaba en uno de mis oídos, me voltee lo más rápido que pude…

**[Y yo que creía que era raro.]**

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, eso, sinceramente no me lo esperaba, un tipo alto, delgado, de contextura simple, la famosa ¨barba de chivo¨, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, el cabello, era muy similar al mío solo que en vez de tener reflejos en azul, los tenía en morado, pelo largo, amarrado a una coleta, tenía una sonrisa un poco perturbadora.

-Soy Vincent.- Comento este tipo mientras me extendía una de sus manos para que yo la estrechara, su ropa era similar a la mía, él también era un guardia, pero lo único que no encajaba era que su ropa iba de tonalidades moradas en vez de azules.- Puedes llamarme Purple Guy si tú me dejas llamarte Blue Guy.- termino de decir mientras bajaba su mano después de que yo la estrechase.

-Si… Hablando de eso, yo creo que mejor paso.- Respondí un poco consternado ante la idea de ese extraño apodo.- Por cierto, Vincent, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Pregunte, dudando mucho que me fuese a responder con la verdad.

-Ya sabes, recogiendo mis cosas, mi trabajo aquí como guardia ha terminado.- Respondió Vincent con tranquilidad sin quitar su mirada de mi.- ¿Y tú? ¿Blue Guy? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Vincent me sonrió con sorna, fingiendo un tono inocente.

-Empiezo mi turno.- Fue lo que me limite a responder, Vincent, emanaba un aura bastante extraña, mientras este tipo sepa menos de mi, mejor.

-Ya veo, fue un gusto verte, Andru.- Se despidió de mí mientras salía por la puerta principal de la pizzería.

-¿Cómo te sabes mi nombre?- Definitivamente, ese tipo sería una verdadera molestia.

-Mi antiguo jefe me lo comento.- Fue lo único que respondió antes de terminar de irse. Mire mi reloj de muñeca, 11.30 PM, había llegado muy temprano a mi nuevo trabajo, pero era mejor crearse una apariencia puntual y confiable que una impuntual y desconfiable, ¿Cierto?

Me di el lujo de caminarme de nueva cuenta la pizzería, habían varias habitaciones que mi jefe se había saltado, esas habitaciones me daban curiosidad, me encontré con una extraña habitación, habían partes de trajes, inclusive habían cabezas de los animatronicos que estaban funcionando, lo que más me llamo la curiosidad es que habían otras cabezas de animatronicos, pero estos no eran las cabeza de lo que estaban funcionando ¿Entonces de quiénes eran? ¨No deberías de estar jugando con esas cosas, créeme, a ellos les molesta.¨ Fue un susurro que se escuchó a mis espaldas, gire mi vista pero no había nada allí, fije mi vista de nueva cuenta hacia la cabeza de animatronico que tenía en manos, teniendo en cuenta que era la cabeza de un oso con un sombrero negro, adherido, a la punta, la cabeza estaba totalmente vacia, supuse que era una cabeza de Freddy, pero esta era distinta, se veía un poco mas vieja y gastada, no tenia las dos cosas rosadas a cada lado de la cabeza, era mas ¨anticuada¨ por asi decirlo.

Decidi agrrarme esa cabeza y llevarla conmigo, lo se, era una decisión un poco rara, pero tenia un presentimiento que para las próximas habitaciones, tal vez necesitaría esa cabeza. Sali de esa extraña habitación y continue normalmente mi camino. La única diferencia era que ahora estaba disfrazado con una cabeza de Freddy.

**[Olia espantoso.]**

Otra habitación, mucho mas curiosa, entre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero algo, o mas bien alguien, me jalo de por la parte posterior de mi camisa, con facilidad logro sacarme de esa habitación.

-T…u … ¿…Quien…. Er…es?- Si no fuese porque llevaba la mascara de Freddy, ese animatronico podría ver la cara de espanto que llevaba debajo, yo lo clasifique como un conejo, por las orejas, le faltaba un brazo, no tenia rostro, su única mano estaba al descubierto con sus partes metálicas al igual que su pie derecho, trague saliva con dificultad, tal vez este animatronico no era agresivo.

**[Es demasiado agresivo, y tal vez, demasiado diva.]**

-Soy Freddy.- Intente mostrarme lo mas relajado posible, ante este curioso animatronico.

-¿Fre…ddy?- Ahora este conejo se mostraba un poco mas compasivo y no tan desconfiado.- ¿C-cual… d…e ….l..os …dos?- El destino estaba conspirando en mi contra, analice todas las posibles respuestas, sensatas, que podía dar.

**[Y que tan rápido podía correr este animatronico.]**

-Freddy 3.0, un Freddy destinado a cuidar y proteger a los demás animatronicos.- Vale, al menos eso para mi sonaba sensato, teniendo en cuenta que tenia una cabeza de Freddy y un uniforme de guardia puestos.

-Y…a… veo.- El se recostó con tranquilidad en la pared para luego sentarse, me tironeo, y con facilidad logro hacer que me sentara junto con el.- Eso… ¿Quiere… decir…que me… protegerás?- Yo podría jurar, que si no fuese porque el animatronico ese no tuviese cara, estuviese totalmente ruborizado y avergonzado ante tal pregunta.

-Uh… Si, ¿Por qué no?- En menudo lio me estaba metiendo en ese momento, estaba nervioso, pero debía mostrarme relajado y firme, el conejo me miro curiosamente a través de esos 2 intensos puntos rojos.

-Soy… Bo…nnie.- Musito, el animatronico sin apartar su mirada de mi ¡Yo se que soy raro, pero no me miren tan fijamente!

-Un gusto, Bonnie, eh de suponer que hay otros como tu ¿Cierto?- Si mi jefe me había dicho que solo habían 6 animatronicos en la pizzería, y resultaba ser que no eran 6, sino mas, estaba dispuesto a saberlo. Bonnie simplemente asintió, un poco dudoso.

-Freddy… Chica…Foxy…- Empezo a hablar difícilmente Bonnie, por lo visto su caja de voz estaba dañada, lo cual le hacia hablar tan lentamente, era desesperante escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

-Ya veo, entonces no sois 6, sino 10.- Interprete lo mas rápido posible. Bonnie asintió de nueva cuenta, se le veía apenado.- Bueno, debo ir a mi… escenario…- Invente una excusa cualquiera para poder irme de allí. Bonnie me agarro una pierna, me tense en sobre manera, un muy mal presentimiento paso por todo mi cuerpo.- Eh…¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte haciendo lo imposible para no escucharme nervioso.

-¿Mas… tarde puedo…ir a… hablar con…tigo?- Hablo lo mas rápido posible Bonnie, parece ser, que se dio cuenta que me estrasaba que el hablase tan lentamente.

-Si claro, no hay problema.- Respondi rápidamente, mientras literalmente salía corriendo de allí.

**-Ya en la oficina.-**

Ahora andaba sufriendo el mayor ataque de paranoia de toda mi vida, me daba pavor el gran agujero que se encontraba frente a mi, los dos ductos de ventilación a cada lado de la oficina, inclusive, estaba empezando a dudar de las cajas que estaban detrás mia ¿Y si había otro animatronico dentro? ¨Mierda¨ Ese pensamiento se paseaba todo el tiempo por mi cabeza, de un momento a otro el teléfono sonó, me altere un poco, pero solo opte por escuchar el mensaje pre-grabado que salía del teléfono, después de haber escuchado aquel perturbador mensaje, me dediqué a cambiar cámaras, todo parecía ir en orden.

¨¿Por qué hay cámaras dentro de los ductos de ventilación?¨ Esa pregunta recorrió rápidamente mi cabeza al darme cuenta que habían cámaras hasta en los ductos de ventilación.

**[¿No hubiese sido más útil tener un par de puertas, que tener cámaras en los ductos de ventilación?]**

Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, pero era difícil hacer eso teniendo en cuenta que Toy Bonnie estaba parado en frente de mi mirándome fijamente, obviamente ya yo me había puesto la máscara de Freddy, ¿Era esto un concurso de miradas? Pero de manera repentina nuestro ¨concurso de miradas¨ se vio interrumpido, porque Toy Bonnie, empezó a desplazarse hacia un lado, dejándome de nueva cuenta solo en la oficina.

Toy Chica se acercó varias veces a la oficina al igual que Toy Bonnie, ¡Este trabajo era casi imposible! Era difícil estar vigilando las cámaras, estar al cuidado de no quedarte sin energía, y estar pendiente de una caja musical, era bastante complicado, y tu vida estaba en riesgo.

**[Considero que la paga es demasiado injusta para hacer todo ese tipo de cosas.]**

-3 AM-

Bueno, solo 3 horas mas, 3 imposibles horas, los animatronicos parecían irse relajando, aunque, los únicos que seguían activos eran Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie, Foxina estaba lejos de mí, por el momento solo habían 3 animatronicos en movimiento, la caja de música le faltaba mucho para que se acabase, mire la pantalla, cambie de cámaras, buscando la ubicación de dichos animatronicos, ¨¿Qué mierda es eso?¨ Había un endoesqueleto, en la habitación donde estaba la caja musical , muy bien, Bonnie también me mintió, no eran 10, sino 11, todo estaba perfecto, deje la pantalla, y ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie estaban cada uno en los distintos ductos a cada lado de mi oficina, dispuestos a atacarme, me puse la cámara lo más rápido que pude, encendí mi linterna para iluminar el pasillo, el endoesqueleto, junto a Foxina estaban en el pasillo, si esto seguía así, no iba a poder terminar la noche.

-5:40 AM-

Todo estaba perfecto, no había mucho movimiento por parte de los animatronicos, la caja musical estaba cargada, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie habían vuelto a sus posiciones, Foxina, no aparecía al igual que ese extraño endoesqueleto, y Bonnie estaba en el pasillo, momento… ¿Qué? En toda la condenada noche, no se apareció por ningún lado, ahora viene y se aparece por arte de magia en el pasillo, interesante, es rápido, una desventaja si se me da por correr.

-6 AM-

Primera vez en mi vida que me alegro tanto de escuchar niños gritar, ese sonido indicaba que mi turno había acabado, pero no podía rime ¿Por qué? Porque, literalmente, estaba sentado, en contra de mi voluntad, al lado de un animatronico sin cara con forma de conejo ¨Morado¨.

Este conejo era un poco mas pequeño que yo, pero era 10 veces mas pesado, y yo simplemente, no me iba a poner a pelear con un robot, para ver si me puedo ir o no.

**[Es mejor mantenerlo relajado que estresado, créanme, vivir con el no es fácil.**]

El estaba acurrucado a mi pecho, era adorable, solo que un poco perturbador por no tener una cara.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado! [El texto que aparece entre corchetes son los pensamientos del actual Andru.] Perdon si a algunos les molesta que ahaga que Bonnie hable como retrasado, pero me gusta mas de ese modo, dando a entender que el es uno de los mas pequeños e inocentes de todos los animatronicos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer. Significa un monton.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí Mc reportándose! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien!**_

_**Lo aclamaban, lo pedían, y aquí esta: **_http: art/Fnaf-FC-Andru -518060322

_**Un dibujo de Andru en su versión animatronic-humanizada.**_

_**Solo unan los espacios x3**_

_**Si el link no funciona, pos estalkeen mi cuenta de Da. He estado leyendo los reviews de ¨¡5 Animatronicos, 1 Demonio, 1 Guardia y un solo destino, nena!¨ Wow! Un monton de preguntas! Pero anyway, eso quiere decir que si están disfrutando de ese fic. Y respecto a la cover image, el Toy Bonnie que aparece allí, es un dibujo hecho exclusivamente por mi.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, el nuevo capítulo de la pre-cuela!**_

* * *

Íbamos para 20 minutos en esa posición, ya yo me estaba empezando a desesperar, quería irme de allí, pero tener a un ¨conejo¨ acurrucado encima de ti, y que este pesase 10 veces más que tú, no era una cosa fácil de ignorar, mire mi reloj de muñeca, 6:20 AM, me removí el cabello ansioso, suspire intentando relajarme en vano, en un principio me pareció tierno, digo, se veía que buscaba alguna clase de ¨protección¨ de mi parte, pero no sé si se habrá quedado dormido encima de mí.

-Eh, Bonnie.- Lo llame levemente mientras le agitaba levemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…Pasa?- No, definitivamente no estaba dormido, ¿Entonces por qué seguía en esa misma posición sin emitir sonido alguno? Seguramente se había quedado callado al darse cuenta que su ralentizado hablar me causaba cierta ansiedad, por no decir que aumentaba mi nivel de estrés, me sentí un poco mal por él.

-¿Podrías levantarte? Es que necesito irme.- Comente levemente mientras hacia un intento, obviamente fallido, para levantarme.

-Perdón.- Él se levantó rápidamente, se le veía muy apenado.

-Discúlpame tu a mi.- Expuse rápidamente, intentando consolarlo.- No creas que no me doy cuenta de tus razones para estar tan callado, y te diré que puedes hablar tranquilamente sin preocuparte de mí estrés.- Complete mirándolo fijamente, dedicándole una leve sonrisa consoladora, si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, me hubiesen catalogado como un loco, pero como dije anteriormente, yo era alguien especial, para evitar decir de que era una de las personas más raras con las cuales podrías llegar a toparte.

-Oh…- Bonnie levanto un poco su cabeza, ya no se escuchaba tan humillado.- Entiendo… Gracias… Hacía mucho que… No hablaba… Con alguien… Tan… Comprensivo.- Dicho esto, el me abrazo.

-De nada.- Conteste mientras me levantaba y me sacudía un poco el uniforme, me di media vuelta y me empecé a retirar de allí, sentía que me estaban observando de manera constante, y tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto a eso. Sentí la mirada confusa de Bonnie chocar a mis espaldas, pero opte por ignorarla, y se me dio mejor desaparecer entre las sombras, y huir de ambas acosantes miradas.

Cuando era pequeño, siempre huía de aquellos que me miraban mal, me daban miedo, me sentía rechazado, pero con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a defenderme de aquellas injustas y rechazadoras miradas, aunque mucho me clasificasen como un ¨sifrino¨ al atacar o agredir a aquel que me mirase mal. No era eso, era algo totalmente distinto, yo aceptaba una mirada ¨curiosa¨ mas no una recriminatoria, las aborrecía, más de una vez me metí en problemas en la escuela por ello, los profesores creían que me teñía el cabello y ponía lentes de contacto, me miraban con asco, yo les partía la nariz.

Esa era una vida totalmente insana y enfermiza, pero entendí que había algo que era capaz de herir a las personas diez veces más que un golpe al rostro: la indiferencia, dulce y amarga indiferencia, frialdad, ciniquez, una exquisita y matadora arma que la propia sociedad había creado, con el tiempo fui conociendo como usarla y conseguir cosas que ni con los golpes conseguiría.

**[Curioso que yo fuese uno de los chicos más pequeños de mi zona, pero con el tiempo termine siendo el más alto y con más poder.]**

Recordando mi nostálgica y extraña infancia, no me percate que ya había llegado a mi casa, entre tanto pensar y desvariar, el extenso recorrido de 20 minutos se había tornado a penas de segundos.

Fui recibido abiertamente por Susan…

**[Ahora me arrepiento de haberle dado copia de la llave de mi casa.]**

-¡Andru! ¡¿Dónde se suponía que estabas?!- Me pregunto o mas bien grito Susan, se le veía que tenía los ojos hinchados, posiblemente de tantas lagrimas que había botado.

**[Lágrimas de cocodrilo.]**

-Cálmate, estaba trabajando.- Fue lo único que respondí, intentando calmar su notorio llanto.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- Una notoria y fuerte cachetada fue recibida por mi mejilla derecha y propiciada por Susan.- ¡Menudo croupier que eres!- Otra, otra cachetada propiciada por Susan, estaba en crisis, intentar razonar con ella en ese estado, era una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Cuando tu cabeza vuelva a tierra, avísame ¿Si? Y podremos hablar como seres civilizados que supuestamente somos.- Explique frio y sin pudor.- Y buenos días para ti también.- Termine de decir mientras me encaminaba hacia una de las habitaciones, a tomar una ducha, decirle algo a Susan, no importase que tan suave o evasivo fueses, cuando ella estaba en ese estado, lo mejor era, según yo, ignorarla.

-¡Sí! ¡Lárgate! ¡Huye! Como siempre lo has hecho.- Ese comentario, en su momento me hubiese afectado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a oírlo.

-Tendría ese comentario en cuenta, sino fuese porque ya lo he oído de personas con mayor valor sentimental para mi.- Y esas personas fueron, ni nada más ni nada menos, que mis propios padres cuando me echaron de mi antigua casa.

-1 hora más tarde.-

Tantas cosas se removían en mi cabeza en estos instantes, era algo agobiante, ni siquiera un buen baño, pudo relajarme, pero de todas formas, debía de mantener la cabeza fría, Susan se encontraba sentada en el sofá, preparando sus dagas, veamos cual me acierta.

-Lo que dijiste hace rato, eso quiere decir… ¿Qué yo no valgo para ti?- Muy bien, íbamos empezando suave, todo parecía ir de manera fría y concisa.

-Depende de cómo lo interpretes, me gritaste que huyese como siempre lo hice, ¿No es así? Y yo te respondí, que personas con mayor valor sentimental para mí ya me lo habían dicho, ¿Cierto? He conocido mucha gente en esta vida, y algunas, antes, eran la luz de mi vida, pero me traicionaron, me hirieron, gritándome cosas como esa, no estoy diciendo que no valgas, solo estoy diciendo que ese comentario no me afecto, porque lo he escuchado tantas veces que ya ni me molesto en terminarlo de escuchar.- Expuse mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Susan y la acercaba más a mí.

-Ya veo.- La nube de tensión se iba despareciendo de a poco, creando un ambiente un poco más ameno.

-Y sobre mi trabajo, tienes razón, te mentí, no soy un Croupier de Blue Roses, soy un guardia nocturno de una pizzería familiar.- Termine de decir, suponiendo todas las posibles barbaries que Susan fuese capaz de gritarme, pero, totalmente contrario a eso, ella me sonrió suavemente y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Prefiero mil veces, que seas un tierno guardia de seguridad que trabaja en una pizzería familiar que queda a 20 minutos de su casa, a que un malicioso croupier que trabaja en un casino que queda en el otro lado del país.- Comento ella mientras me daba otro suave beso en los labios, yo lo correspondí, todavía muy sorprendido, duramos así unos segundos, pero tuvimos que separarnos porque su teléfono empezó a sonar, según ella, era su padre que la estaba llamando.

Su padre, un hombre, el cual yo catalogaba como el mismísimo diablo, manipulador, astuto, hipócrita, o como yo solía clasificar a ese tipo de personas ¨Cara de Diamante¨ nunca sabias con cual cara te podría estar hablando, cada vez que iba para la casa de mi novia, él no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

**[Cálmese, señor, todavía no me he follado a su hija encima de la mesa de su valioso y lujoso comedor.]**

Escuche como ella le mentía diciéndole ¨Estoy buscando unos libros en la biblioteca¨, a veces me preguntaba si Susan tuviese algún sistema de GPS consigo, conociendo al ogro de su padre, la posible y obvia respuesta, seria ¨Si¨.

Suponiendo lo que ella me diría al colgar el teléfono, señale una estantería llena de libros, habían cuentos, manuales, álbumes, y algunos libros para matar el tiempo, unos de sudoku, otros de crucigramas y muy pocos con sopa de letras. Susan me sonrió, agarro un par de cuentos, y se despidió, no sin antes, darme otro beso, pero en una de mis sonrojadas mejillas, y no sonrojadas a causa de la vergüenza, sino por las cachetadas que me había mandado previamente.

Después de que Susan se fuera, recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar sofá, un objetivo alcanzado, falta otro: aclarar un par de cosas con Fredd, él no me había especificado que los animatronicos cobraban vida durante la noche.

**[No cobraban vida durante la noche, siempre estaban vivos, solo que se les removía, solo Dios sabe que, y se les daba por atacar al único ser humano en la pizzería.]**

Pero eso sería más tarde, por el momento, me dedicaría a relajarme, y descansar un poco, e intentar ordenar tantas ideas extrañas que circulaban por mi cabeza ¿A caso le gustare a Bonnie? Esa extraña pregunta circulo por mi cabeza durante unos instantes, pero fue sustituida rápidamente por otra más fuerte e inquietante ¿Quién era el que me estaba mirando? Esa mirada no era de un ser humano, era de algo mucho más fuerte y maligno, lo presentía.

-Mientras tanto en la pizzería.-

Bonnie lentamente regresaba a su escondite, recordando los momentos que había compartido con ¨Freddy 3.0¨ era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que alguien le hablaba tan suavemente y era amable con el, sintió como algunos de sus circuitos faciales se calentaban un poco, giro su vista hacia la derecha y miro esos penetrantes ojos azules, pertenecientes de aquel que consideraba su mayor anhelo, el original Freddy.

-Veo que espante a tu compañía.- Hablo tranquilamente el líder de los animatronicos, sentándose junto a Bonnie.

-Supongo…- Afirmo suavemente Bonnie, eso explicaría su drástico cambio de humor de ¨Freddy 3.0¨.

-Se ve que es alguien simpático, ¿Podrias decirme su nombre?- Aunque el oso, ya supiese que en realidad no era un animatronico, debía de seguirle el juego a Bonnie, para poder sacar información sobre el, y sabiendo como era Bonnie después del ¨incidente¨ obviamente este le diría el nombre y todo lo que supiese del nuevo guardia.

-Se llama… Freddy…3.0…- Contesto Bonnie mientras levemente la vista.

-Ya veo…- Dichas estas palabras, el jefe de los animatronicos, se levanto con tranquilidad, aunque en su mente circulasen otras cosas, por ejemplo, las mil y un maneras de como torturar a ¨Freddy 3.0¨. El conejo era demasiado enamoradizo, una criatura todavía inocente, no le gustaba torturar a los guardias porque le daba asco llenarse de sangre, ese pequeño hecho al oso le causaba gracia, Bonnie al igual que los otros, no recordaba que había pasado antes de que ellos ¨despertaran¨.

Todavía recordaba el dolor que el bastardo les había hecho sufrir, ¨Vincent¨ ese nombre estaba grabado en su placa de guardia, y claramente ¨Freddy 3.0¨ era Vincent disfrazado e intentando burlarse de él, pero lo que Vincent no sabía, era que Freddy tomaría su venganza.

Sea como sea, tomaría su venganza, pero necesitaba más ayuda, y convencer a Toy Freddy, fue solo cuestión de decir que lo hacían por ¨diversión ¨, ya que llegar y decirle a su versión Toy que su fuente de datos criminales había sido formateada para que el asesino en serie de Vincent no lo pudieran atrapar, era una total pérdida de tiempo, así que a Freddy le pareció mejor mentirle a su versión Toy diciéndole, que matar a cualquier guardia nocturno que entrase en la pizzería, era una ¨competencia¨ aunque no hubiese premio, Toy Freddy accedió ante tal tipo de competencia, el hecho de poder ser considerado el número 1, al de mejillas sonrojadas le encantaba.

Teniendo a ambos bandos de su lado, su propio bando, y el bando de su versión Toy, lo hacían todo más fácil, puede que los Toys fuesen más, pero había un gran problema, eran mucho mas sensibles, se les podía engañar con facilidad, y su sistema se reiniciaba al ponerle una luz intermitente constante, haciendo el trabajo más tortuoso.

Miro a Chica la cual se encontraba sentada y con la vista baja vaya que ella estaba averiada, eso al oso le causaba gran dolor, ver a sus amigos sufrir de esa forma, le causaba un increíble remordimiento, por no haberlos podido ayudar, por haber dejado que Vincent los torturase, Puppet los ayudo, les dio una nueva vida, pero eso no era una vida, era una tortura, él era el mayor de los niños, debía hacerse cargo de ellos, cuidarlos, salvarlos… Pero, desgraciadamente, había fallado.

Cada día que pasaba, él y sus amigos se iban descomponiendo cada vez más, no solo físicamente, sino también de manera psicológica, cada día, la idea de haber fallado, lo carcomía, ¡Necesitaba hacer algo! Al menos, asesinar a Vincent.

Y lo lograría, con la ayuda de sus amigos, su recorrido termino al encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos, Edward, ahora bautizado como Foxy, él se sentó junto al zorro, el cual se encontraba tranquilamente tarareando una canción pirata, algunas cosas, simplemente no cambiaban, Freddy le sonrió a uno de aquellos, los cuales consideraba su hermano, Foxy lo miro curioso, y le dedico una sonrisa similar, intentando decir ¨Todo está bien¨.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado! En lo personal, este es uno de los capítulos que más me han gustado!_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, cada review es muy apreciado UwU._**

**_Y espero les haya gustado el diseño que le di a Andru. Me gustaria saber como se imaginaban a Andru x3 antes de que yo subiese esa imagen_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí Mc reportándose! Cómo están? Espero que bien!**_

_**He aquí un pequeño aviso sobre este fic: El fic tomara un brusco cambio después de la muerte de Andru, porque aparecerá cierto adorado albino-demoniaco, les advierto que Druan se suavizo en ¨Cambiando el Juego¨. Pero en este fic se demostrara lo canalla que puede llegar a ser.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos ¡La pre-cuela!**_

* * *

Lo único de lo que no se había percatado Freddy era que: Su sistema de reconocimiento también había sido formateado, haciéndole imposible reconocer la diferencia entre Vincent y Andru.

**-Volviendo a la casa de Andru.-**

El estómago me rugía, rebusque entre los víveres que había comprado y me prepare un par de sándwiches, sí, mi nivel de habilidades en la cocina era asombrosa.

Me volví a sentar en mi sofá, encendí mi televisor, que suertudo, una propaganda de condones, ¿Era esto una broma? Trague el trozo de sándwich difícilmente, 25 años y todavía me daban miedo los condones, me sentía patético, pero tenía razón para estarlo, una vez fui a tener relaciones con una chica, la chica era muy linda, me puse un condón que ella me había ofrecido, el condón tenía un componente al cual yo era horriblemente alérgico, imaginen como se me puso eso. Fue una experiencia demasiado traumante como para olvidarla fácilmente.

Cambie de canal, intentando olvidar los recientes recuerdos que se acumulaban en mi mente de manera automática, estaban pasando una película de acción, nada mejor que eso para relajarme, pero mi momento de relajación se vio interrumpido, cuando mi celular sonó, atendí un tanto extrañado, era número desconocido.

-¿Hola? Andru al habla.- Conteste esperando respuesta.

-¿Andru? ¿En serio eres tú?- Era una voz femenina, la voz se me hacía familiar, pero no lo suficiente como para poder reconocerla.

-Si, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?- Pregunte intentando reconocer la voz en vano.

-¿Ya no me reconoces?- La voz ahora se escuchaba dolida, yo solo guarde silencio esperando a que esa voz prosiguiera.- Soy tu madre.- Eso explicaría lo familiar que se escuchaba la voz.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunte tranquilamente, no podría odiar a mi propia madre, era algo casi imposible para mi persona, ella me crio muy bien, me dio todo el amor que un niño necesitaría, buenos valores, ella era una mujer de muy preciosa mirada, si me permiten decirlo, sus ojos eran muy similares a los míos, cuando ella junto con mi padre me echaron de mi antiguo hogar, entendí lo súbita que podría llegar a ser mi mirada, la mirada de ella imponía respeto y dominio, a la vez, podía imponer cariño y nostalgia, todavía recuerdo lo dolido que me sentí cuando ella me dedico esa mirada.

**[Más de una vez intente suicidarme.]**

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?- Pregunto ella alegremente.

-Muy bien, vivo muy bien, y recientemente conseguí un trabajo.- Respondí igual de alegre, pero mi alegría fue cortada al escuchar la voz de mi padre al fondo un ¨¿Con quién hablas?¨ fue lo que se escuchó, luego se escuchó una discusión entre ella y mi padre para que luego fuese el quien me respondiera.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el mismísimo Andru.- Su voz se escuchaba con sorna, se estaba riendo de mi, fruncí levemente el ceño.- Veo que sigues vivo después de 9 años, supongo que ahora debes ser un miserable delincuente, lo que siempre has sido después de todo, ¿No es asi?- Me pregunto el haciendo énfasis en la palabra ¨delincuente¨, fuese mi padre, fuese quien fuese, ahora mismo tenía unas tremendas ganas de romperle el rostro.

-Si, así es ahora soy uno de los delincuentes más buscados del mundo.- Conteste sarcásticamente.- Ahora, tengo una duda, tú sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de antes, ¿No es así?- Escuche como me maldecía mientras yo sonreía tranquilamente.

-¡Espero te revienten la boca por sinvergüenza!- Me grito mi padre totalmente obstinado ante mi comentario.

**[¡Hey! Eso no fue lo único que me reventaron, también reventaron mis órganos.]**

-Yo también te quiero.- Replique sonriente, el seguro estaría temblando ante la ira.

-Vete al demonio.- Me susurro cabreado.

-Después de ti.-

Sus insultos seguían, yo solo le replicaba con cosas peores, ¿La diferencia? ¡Yo estaba más que contento! Con cada insulto, una respuesta irónica de mi parte junto con una sonrisa. Pasamos unos 5 minutos en ese plan, para que yo viniera y colgara, ya aburrido, el teléfono, le saque la batería y la puse en una mesa que se encontraba cerca del sofá. ¨Lo mejor será dormir, para pasar el rato.¨ Pensé tranquilamente mientras me encaminaba hacia mi cuarto.

**-4:30 PM.-**

Ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mirada firme, la máscara de Freddy a un lado, mi jefe ahogándose en su sudor, sin palabras, era un duelo de miradas, el que obviamente iba ganando, era yo.

-¿T-te puedo ayudar en algo?- Las primeras palabras salidas de la boca de mi jefe, su nerviosismo era notorio.

-Claro.- Respondí tranquilamente, mientras cerraba por unos segundos mis ojos.- Necesito que me aclare un par de cosas.- Expuse mientras volvía a dedicarle la mirada que minutos antes le estaba dedicando.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Él también quería mostrarse firme, interesante.

-¿Por qué no me advirtió sobre que en realidad no habían 6 miserables muñecos, sino 11?- Puse un tono de voz extraño, pero que se escuchase firme y claro.

-Los otros 5 están a modo de respuestas para los principales 6.- Eres alguien astuto Fredd, veamos cuanto duras.

-¿Por qué cobran ¨vida¨ durante la noche?-

-Tienen un modo libre, irán a la única habitación donde haya ruido, se les hizo una configuración especial, para que cuando escuchasen ruido, vayan a dicha habitación a entretener a los clientes, por esa razón se les permite rondar libremente.-

-¿Por qué no se vuelven locos ante las altas cantidades de ruido que se hacen en este lugar?- Fredd sabía como manejar la situación, estaba ganando el rodeo.

\- Los Toys vinieron mejor diseñados para eso que los otros, por eso los otros 5 se dejaron a modo de repuesto.- Vale, por lo visto, este no era el primer rodeo de Fredd.

-Yo estoy sentado en silencio en mi oficina ¿Por qué ellos vienen a mi oficina?- Puede que Fredd fuese astuto, pero ya se le estaban acabando sus respuestas.

\- Porque… Vienen a visitarte, ellos se sienten atraídos por los humanos que llegan a altas horas.- ¡Eso no tenia sentido!

-¿Por qué si me pongo esa mascara de Freddy ellos se alejan?-

\- Te confunden con uno de ellos.-

-¿Si yo me dejara de camuflajear como ¨Freddy 3.0¨ eso sería algo bueno o malo?-

-Malo.-

-¿Por qué?- Yo podría seguir asi toda la tarde, quería solventar mis dudas, pude retar a mi padre, no dudaría en retar a este viejo tacaño, el me miro y suspiro resignado.

-¿Cuánto quieres?- Eso fue peor, mucho peor, ¿A caso me estaba comprando para no hablar? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Fredd?

-¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a darme?- Si me iba a vender, que fuese a un muy buen precio, ¿No?

-200 dolares.- Contesto Fredd firmemente mirándome a los ojos de igual manera.

-250.- Replique yo tranquilamente.

-220.- ¡Este viejo si que era tacaño!

-300.-

-250.-

-400.-

-270.-

-800.- Volví a replicar, bastante entretenido antes la facciones que el viejo hacía. Fredd se asustó ante la suma de dinero, pareció pensárselo, se rasco su barbilla levemente, me miro nuevamente y musito.

-Hecho.- Dichas estas palabras, abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y saco una hoja de papel.- Firma aquí, y al final de la semana, en vez de tener una paga de 100 dólares, tendrás una paga de 800, claro si sobrevives.- Me comento el mientras me sonreía tranquilamente.

Leí el documento que tenía en manos tranquilamente ¨Yo Fredd blablablá, dueño del local, Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria, hago constar que¨ Donde debían estar mi nombre, apellido y numero de identidad, había una línea en blanco, mire por unos segundos a Fredd, este simplemente se arqueo de hombros sonriente, retome mi lectura ¨Recibira al completar su semana de trabajo una suma de¨ Otra línea en blanco ¨Cumpliendo con las condiciones de trabajo que se les han asignado, entre las más destacantes, Guardar silencio al público sobre su experiencia como¨ Otro espacio en blanco ¨En la pizzeria¨.

O para que lo entendáis mejor:

_Yo, Fredd Fazbear, dueño del local, Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria, Hago constar que _ dueño del número de identidad _ recibirá al completar su semana de trabajo una suma de _ dólares. Cumpliendo las condiciones de trabajo que les han asignado, entre las más destacentes, ¨Guardar silencio al público sobre su experiencia como _¨ en la pizzería._

Leí varias veces el documento, era una carta corta, pero ayudaba de que Fredd no tuviese problemas legalmente, esos 800 dólares no me caerían para nada mal. Llene tranquilamente los espacios en blancos, para luego en la última parte, pusiese mi firma, iba a seguir trabajando, pero mi paga iba a ser una de las mejores.

**[Ahora que lo pienso, mi vida no valía esos 800 dólares.]**

Estreche de manos con Fredd, y me retire tranquilamente de allí. La tarde estaba amena y tranquila, las aves volaban, las familias paseaban tranquilamente, una de las tantas familias felices que por allí pasaban, pasaron cerca de mí, una adorable niña, cabello castaño , piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos ámbar , sus padres reían ante las explicaciones que la niña daba sobre el porqué de las cosas, que creativa, sonreí nostálgicamente ante ello, maldiciendo por lo bajo el hecho de ser estéril.

Habían personas hablando y juntándose en las plazas cercanas, los prados verdes, los arboles altos, los perros siendo paseados por sus respectivos dueños era un momento al cual se le debía tomar una foto y enmarcarlo.

Yo no era de las personas que les gustase mucho estar en ese tipo de lugares, me gustaba más el cambio que daba ese lugar en la noche, las plazas solitarias, el ruido de los coches, siendo conducidos por personas ya cansadas de su trabajo, las luces, la paz.

Claro, eso no se daba en todos los lugares, habían algunos lugares, que literalmente aclamaban mi presencia allí, y esos eran: Los burdeles, podías sentir placer a cambio de dar una paga. Aunque sonase raro, solo una vez llegue a pisar el piso de un burdel o prostíbulo, y la experiencia no fue muy amena que digamos, ¿Recuerdan lo del condón? Allí fue donde paso.

Dejando mis pensamientos de lado, camine de nueva cuenta hacia mi casa, la tarde estaba muy linda como para estar encerrado todo el rato entre cuatro paredes, pero ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Mis amigos también tenían una vida nocturna, no podía visitar a Susan, ya que su padre me miraba mal, y lanzaba indirectas ¨Tal vez, conocer nuevos amigos¨ esa extraña idea se cruzó por mi mente, mire hacia la plaza, para luego volver a fijar la vista hacia el frente de mi recorrido ¨No lo creo, ya he conocido demasiadas personas extrañas y miserables en mi vida ¿Para qué más?¨ ese pensamiento contrarresto al otro, dejándolo en el olvido.

**-11:30 PM.-**

Me daba exactamente lo mismo la hora, fuese temprano o tarde, si por mi hubiese sido, me hubiese venido a la pizzería a las 10:00 PM, pero, todavía estaban limpiando y esas cosas, definitivamente, no tenia mas nada que hacer en mi casa.

Camine por esos pasillos, ¡Que cambio daba este lugar! Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de niños correteando y gritando, ahora se encontraban desolados y daban un aspecto escalofriante, pase por el escenario del trio de estrellas, Toy Chica, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa pollita? Digo, durante el dia, es uno de los animatronicos mas adorables existentes, pero en la noche, manda al demonio su propio pico y, por lo visto, se saca sus ojos. Toy Bonnie, era lo contrario, me causaba cierto asco, era un conejito celeste, un poco pequeño, esos dos hechos no me molestaban, el hecho que me molestaba, era que estuviese maquillado, ¿Qué clase de mensaje le quieren dar a los niños? ¿No importa que seas un chico igual te puedes maquillar como una chica? No tenía nada en contra la homosexualidad, pero, Toy Bonnie simplemente me daba asco.

Toy freddy, el jefe de la banda, vocalista, era un animatronico inmenso, era el que menos se movía, eso me daba a entender un par de cosas: 1.- Puede que sea el más lento y 2.- Es el más peligroso de todos.

**[Y es uno de los más sádicos también.]**

Mire la puerta de la habitación a la cual intente entrar, fallidamente, la noche anterior, todavía sentía curiosidad por esa habitación, me puse mi mascara de Freddy, ya saben, por si las moscas. Abrí la puerta con cautela, esta puerta quedaba alejada del escenario del trio, ¡Menuda sorpresa! Bonnie se me lanzo encima con mucha fuerza, mis piernas no resistieron y caí con Bonnie encima, debido al brusco movimiento, la máscara de Freddy salió disparada hacia un lado, dejando mi verdadera cabeza al aire.

Bonnie me miro, confuso por unos segundos, esos acusadores puntos rojos indicaban que me estaba mirando, no parecía estar muy alegre conmigo, sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi cuello, me iba a asfixiar.

¨Estoy muerto¨ Pensé desesperado , Bonnie acerco, la mitad, de su rostro un poco más al mío.

-Te… Hare pagar…. Vincent.- Susurro en voz fúnebre, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, ¨Mierda¨ era el único pensamiento que se cruzaba en mi mente en esos momentos.

**[La curiosidad mato al gato, ¿No?]**

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, porque #yolo.**_

_**Espero les hay gustado! Muchas gracias por los favs, reviews y follows, significan un montón para mi UwU.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aquí Mc reportandose! Como están? Espero que bien!_**

**_[DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?!_**

**_IT'S SPAM TIME!]_**

**_Eh! Que yo no solo escribo yaoi! Tambien me gusta probar otras cosas!_**

**_[Como el yuri?_**

**_NO]_**

**_Tengo una historia mas que abandonada llamada ¨Two Moons¨ la olvide al centrarme por escribir yaoi de Five Nights At Freddy's, esa historia no ha sido muy bien valorada, no ha recibido muchos comentarios y casi nadie la lee, y me gustaría mucho saber que opinan sobre esa historia, podeis conseguirla en 3 lugares distintos:_**

**_*FictionPress._**

**_*WattPad_**

**_*DeviantArt, Para todos esos lugares yo tengo el mismo apodo (Mc-19051) Y me gustaría y animaría mucho el saber que piensan sobre esa historia, si quereis que la continue, o que la deje tirada…._**

**_Por cierto (Ya me digne a dibujarlo) : _** mc-19051 . deviantart art/Fnaf-FC-Druan- 521948179

_**Solo unan los espacios x3 Y si el link no funciona (como de costumbre) Solo estalkeen mi cuenta De Da**_

* * *

No iba a patalear para retrasar lo que ya era inevitable, iba a ser asesinado por un animatronico a medio destruir con forma de conejo, cerré los ojos resignado ante mi destino, pero en vez de sentir la fría mano metálica de Bonnie apretando mi cuello sin compasión, no ocurría nada, decidí abrir uno de mis ojos para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, menuda sorpresa que…

-¿Y?- Bonnie seguía encima de mí, pero ese tono fúnebre desapareció como si nada.

-¿Y… que?- No entendía nada de nada, primero se lanza sobre mí con obvias intenciones asesinas, y ahora andaba de lo más feliz ¿Y dicen que yo soy el raro?

-¿Te… asuste?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir mientras que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, termine de recostar mi cabeza sobre el frio suelo, ese había sido un susto de muerte.

**[Menos mal que no soy cardiaco.]**

-Si… Mucho…- Hablar me era difícil, mi corazón latía desbocado, mire el lugar donde estaba la mascara de Freddy, estaba bastante lejos como para que pudiese agarrarla.

-Tu… endoesqueleto….. e-es…. raro.- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Problema con que lo sea?-

-N-no,…. P-ien..so…que es… muy…l-lindo…- Abri los ojos como platos, esta noche era demasiado rara como para poder olvidarla fácilmente.

-Gracias, supongo…-¿Ser elogiado por un robot? Eso no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir, pero bueno ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Bonnie al fin se quitó de encima mío, se alejó un poco y agarro la máscara de Freddy, la miro con curiosidad para luego dármela.- Creo… que esto… es tuyo…- Termino de decir mientras me entregaba la máscara de Freddy. Posiblemente, si Bonnie tuviese una cara, me estuviese sonriendo.

_-2:00 AM.-_

¡Oh dulce y asquerosa tortura! Los animatronicos estaban como locos esa noche, Toy Freddy, el cual no se había movido las noches anteriores, ahora se movía cada 5 minutos de sala, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie no se quedaban atrás, se metían cada tanto en la oficina, algo se cayó a mis espaldas, gire la mirada dudoso, me sentía observado desde hace rato, pero no era una mirada agresiva y acosadora, era un poco más pasible, pero, para ir a saber quién me había estado mirando.

**[¿Se les hace familiar esta escena?]**

Recogí lo que se había caído, un peluche de Bonnie, con que así era cuando tenía cara, ¡Era una monada! Volví a poner el peluche donde estaba anteriormente, y me dedique a seguir vigilando las cámaras.

_-4:00 AM.-_

A los animatronicos, como de costumbre, se les removió quien sabe que y ahora estaban los ¨originales¨ por asi decirlo apareciendo de la nada, había un supuesto ¨zorro¨ que mas que zorro parece un coyote, o un injerto entre animatronico e intento de aborto de un perro, solia acercarse junto a ¨Foxina¨, pero creo que ¨Mangle¨ le quedaría mejor.

¡Puta caja musical! ¿Eran cosas mias o ahora la cuerda de esa asquerosa caja se estaba acabando demasiado rápido? Levante la mirada, ya mas que cabreado.- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- Pregunte cabreado al zorro que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente a mi escritorio.

-Eres alguien osado, grumete.- Respondió el tranquilamente mientras me enseñaba su afilado garfio, y lo pasaba por mi cuello.

-Al grano.-

-Freddy y compañía te quieren matar.-

-¿Y? ¿Acaso tu no?- ¿Qué conseguía el con decirme lo que ya era obvio? Sus circuitos cerebrales estaban quemados.

-No soy gran amante a hacer ese tipo de cosas.- El hablaba con bastante tranquilidad, por lo visto, la única parte que no parecía estar gravemente dañada…

**[Aparte de su, posible, cerebro.]**

Era su caja de voz, lo mire a los ojos bastante extrañado por el hecho de que no me haya atacado todavía.-¿Qué se siente estar así?- Me causaba cierta curiosidad, estaba gravemente dañado, faltaban grandes retazos de su pelaje, su cola era solo la parte endoesqueletica, su brazo también estaba así, sus piernas no tenían ningún rasgo de tener más nada que partes de metal, su mandíbula estaba medio quebrada, un esperpento andante, en resumen.

El ante mi pregunta miro todo su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia mi.- Si quieres puedo poner tu cuerpo de una manera similar y podrías saber que se siente personalmente.- Me respondió burlón, vale, esa no había sido la pregunta más inteligente de toda la noche.

-Vale, ya sé que eres un robot y todas esas cosas, pero no es necesario ser tan sarcástico ¿Cartas?- Enseñe mi manojo de cartas, el solo arqueo una ceja.- No soy un estafador profesional, pero tampoco pierdo tan fácilmente.- Termine de decir mientras intentaba sonar amable, el separo su vista de mis cartas y me volvió a mirar, se le veía confuso.

-¿Qué son cartas?- Abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿No sabía lo que eran cartas y se dedicaba a matar junto a sus extraños compañeros? ¡Que le den!

-Estas de broma, ¿No?-

-No.-

-¿Matas y no sabes lo que son cartas?-

-No me juzgues.-

Noche como estas, solo le podían pasar a personas como yo, para ser más especifico, a una persona que este disfrazada con una vieja mascara de Freddy.

**[Una muy maloliente.]**

_-5:00 AM.-_

Una extraña conversación había nacido sobre el chiste de las cartas, él se había puesto a relatar, sobre pese a que el fuese un robot, él podía soñar, interesante ¿No? Lo más interesante de todo era que, tenía sueños similares al niño del dibujo que vi hace unos días ¿Lo recuerdan? Él me contaba sobre su ¨sueño¨ pero lo único que me logro sobresaltar, era el hecho de que en su sueño, todo era morado, se escuchaban gritos de niños, y cuando el despertaba de ese ¨sueño¨ su pecho le dolía, era algo bastante extraño, no tanto como el hecho de que había un zorro metálico acostado sobre mi escritorio y hablando sobre bizarros sueños, y yo sentado a un lado con complejo de terapeuta.

Los otros animatronicos parecían irse relajando, seguramente porque tenia a uno dentro de mi oficina, y ya se acercaba la hora de que mi turno se acabara.

-¿Era necesario que me contases todas esas cosas?- Pregunte al ver, que ¨Foxy¨ no tenia intenciones de levantarse de mi escritorio.

-Si, se nota que eres alguien de fiar.- ¡Otro elogio!

-¿Inclusive sobre el hecho de que Toy Bonnie fue un animatronico diseñado durante las campañas gay y fue creado con ese diseño para apoyar dichas campañas?- Un extraño secreto, eso explicaría su diseño tan… Homosexual.

-¡Admite que es gracioso!- Se levantó de golpe, y casi me saca un ojo con su garfio, retrocedí rápidamente, cayéndome así de la silla, trayendo como consecuencia que mi mascara se cayera.- Tu traje es demasiado sensible.- Susurro mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Sí, si lo es.- Complete de manera rapida mientras apresuradamente me volvía a poner la máscara de Freddy, la alarma sonó, eso indicaba que mi turno ya acababa.

-Nos vemos esta noche.- Comento Foxy desapareciendo por los pasillos, me quede unos minutos mirando el oscuro pasillo por donde Foxy había desaparecido, solo 3 días mas, y esos 800 dólares serian míos.

Sali de esa pizzería con suma tranquilidad, había un extraño silencio de ultratumba y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran mis pasos y respiración, mire a las paredes, los dibujos, esos condenados y horrendos dibujos, no volver a verlos durante un rato, seria un gran alivio, aunque mi tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al notar como un extraño niño se aparecia frente a mi, si no hubiese dio por la oscuridad que en ese momento había, hubiese jurado que ese niño era el mismo niño que vi en el dibujo, no tenia ojos, ese era el aspecto mas resaltante, sin incluir el hecho de que estuviese lleno de sangre.

-Usted nos ayudara, señor, ¿Cierto?- Me pregunto ese extraño niño mientras tiraba de mi pantalón, no se necesitaba ser budu, shaman, vidente o lo que sea, para saber que es muy mala idea prometerle algo a los muertos.

-No te aseguro nada.- Fue lo único que me limite a responder.

-Nos ayudara, ¿Cierto?... ¿Cierto?... ¡¿CIERTO?!- Despues de haberme griatdo se lanzo encima de mi, pero se desvanecio en el acto.

Mire hacia ambos lados confuso, respire hondo, lo ultimo que quisiera seria ponerme nervioso por estar hablando con un crio muerto, era mejor mantener la cabeza fría, ¨Pude estar relajado al estar hablando con un animatronico asesino, no necesito ponerme nervioso por haber visto a un crio muerto.¨ Intente relajarme con ese pensamiento en mente, pero todo se fue al demonio al pasar frente a un cristal y que mi reflejjo fuese yo en mi versión albina, pero esta vez, el había cambiado, ahora tenia unos hoyos en la piel, para ser exacto los tenia a cada lado de la cara, su esclerótica negra y unos puntos blancos que parecían ser su iris, abrió su boca de una manera descomunal, esos hoyos que tenia a cada lado, se abrieron mas rasgando la poca piel que quedaba en esa zona, una imagen demasiado traumante.

Pero lo que vino después, no ayudo en nada, de esos hoyos salían extraños gusanos negros con calaveras, yo hice lo mas sensato que se me ocurrio: Salir escopetado de la pizzería, corriendo como alma que pillo el diablo, pero mi carrera se vio interrumpida, cuando choque bruscamente con alguien que iba entrando en la pizzería, y ese no era nada mas y nada menos que Vincent.

-¡Pareciera que hubieses visto a un muerto!- Exclamo el jugueton, sonriéndome con tranquilidad.

-Fue algo peor…- Susurre mientras intentaba respirar normalmente, había sido algo demasiado extraño, y esa imagen no se borraría fácilmente de mi cabeza.

**[Otra semana mas al psiquiatra.]**

-Bueno, yo solo estoy de paso.- Comento Vincent, mientras se levantaba tranquilamente.

-Me alegro por ti.- Replique, igual levantándome.- Feliz dia.- Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de terminar de salir de ese pequeño infierno.

Camine con tranquilidad por las calles de camino a casa mi mente estaba inundada en preguntas, ¿Qué significiaba todo lo que había visto alla atrás? ¿Eran presagios? ¿O tal vez había comido algo que me sento fatal? Ojala hubiese sido la tercera pregunta, pero lo de mi versión albina eso ya era desde hace rato, ¿El niño muerto? Esa pregunta me carcomia la mente, ¿Qué tenia que ver YO con ese crio muerto? No quiero sonar egoísta, pero, ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a un muerto? Por lo que tenia yo entendido, un fantasma era el resultado de la muerte de alguien que no pudo descansar en paz, ¿Cómo ayudaría a un niño a descansar en paz si no sabia que era lo que no le dejaba descansar?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, otra cosa se venia a mi agotada mente, el había dicho ¨Nos ayudara¨ en vez de haber dicho ¨Me ayudara¨ eso quería decir que habían mas, pero, ¿Cuántos exactamente? Opte por dejar ese tema de lado, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, demasiadas dudas sin responder.

-Terra llamando a Andru.- Escuche una voz femenina, la de Susan, estaba delante de mí, se le veía un tanto molesta, levante la vista, mirándola.- Hasta que al fin muestras señales de estar vivo.- Comento tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba con ternura mi rostro, mis nervios se despejaron rápidamente.- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?- Su curiosidad era notoria.

-Estoy pensando en tener un bebe contigo.- Respondí sonriente, aunque para mi hubiese podido sonar como una broma, Susan no se lo tomo como tal, se puso demasiado roja, la había puesto demasiado nerviosa.

-Y-yo no estoy lista.- Replico ella bajando la mirada, totalmente roja.

-Es una broma.- Explique al enterarme que si se lo había tomado en serio, ella levanto la mirada, me sonrió un poco más relajada.- Se lo que un embarazo implicaría para ti, todo a su debido tiempo.- Termine de decir mientras la abrazaba.- Todo será a su debido tiempo.- Comente mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente.

Ella podía relajarme con facilidad, ella parecía ser mi ángel.

**[Mi ángel de negras alas.]**

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo porque #Yolo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, cada review es muy bien valorado, me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Recuerden que tengo otra historia en proceso (Two Moons) Tambien me gustaría mucho que se tomaran la molestia de leerla y me dieran el visto bueno de dicha historia UwU.**_


	6. Por favor leer

_**Hola,gente hermosa que me lee! Aqui Mc reportandose! Como estan? Espero que bien! Como muchos ya os habreis dado cuenta, no continuaré este fic, debido a múltiples problemas que he tenido en el fandom de FNAF, el ultimo fic que haré relacionado a este fandom es: Un fic fonnie mas, y después de allí, bye bye Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

_**Se muy bien, que si este juego jamas hubiese salido, jamas hubiese conseguido conocer gente tan hermosa del internet ;-; y jamas hubiese podido concretar la personalidad de un personaje que hoy en día es uno de mis nenes más amados!**_

_**Para aquellos que les gusta mi manera de escribir y mis abstractas ocurrencias os invito cordialmente a leer mis otras historias en mi cuenta de Wattpad, mi nombre de usuario es: Mc-19051. ¡Hay buenas historias allí! Con yaoi, claro, aunque tambien hay una en proceso que es hetero.**_

_**-A yandere tale /one-shot/.**_

_**-El hermano de mi Amiga.**_

_**-Two Moons /He mejorado en mi redacción, ¡Lo juro!**_

_**Y esas serian todas :'D En verdad estaría agradecida si las leyesen y me diesen el visto bueno.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que me apoyaron en esta historia dejando buenos comentarios y diciendo que les parecía buena mi calidad como escritora, en verdad, los quiero .- Corazon gay.-**_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_


End file.
